


Fanart for Fixing A White Boy

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: EverShur - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Summary: Inspired by another beautiful story over here at AO3. You guys are all so talented!!! This is for EysabellePerfume and the wonderful story Fixing a White Boy. Yes, I ship them and I ship them hard! <3
Relationships: Everett Ross/Shuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fanart for Fixing A White Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EysabellePerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EysabellePerfume/gifts).



[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/47473/47473_original.png)


End file.
